


Clamps of steel (Short fic compilation)(wip)

by Squidkitty56



Category: Futurama
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Compilation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy stakeout, mafia, robotic violence, shipfic, shortfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidkitty56/pseuds/Squidkitty56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short series of Clamps/Joey fics, kinda trying to get back to writing after a mental breakdown (so to speak) and depressed period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clamps of steel (Short fic compilation)(wip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clamps and Joey have been sent to whack a high-profile guy, but Joey is getting tired and Clamps has been pounding energy boosters, will the succeed at their mission? (Time period: Clamps and Joey's first mob job with the Donbot.)

\- The Empire Today casino sniping.-  
The Empire Today city casino was bustling that night. The perfect time and place for Joey Mousepad and Clamps to perform the Donbot's dirty work. They stationed themselves on a balcony near the entrance, high above the people coming into the building. 

Joey was a bit better at keeping his cool than Clamps, so Donbot entrusted him with the sniper rifle with the sniper rifle. Clamps watched Joey's back so no one would interrupted them and call the cops on them. Joey had been doing well as far as staying awake goes, but after hours of their target not coming, Joey was getting a bit woozy.

Clamps was not much better off. He had been zapping himself with energy boosters so he wouldn't doze off. This was a great idea only in theory, for he was getting to be quicker to anger than usual. He did, yet, see that Joey was getting tired. "Ey, ey, Joey.” The small bronze robot said.

Joey yawned, "What?" Clamps answered "You can recharge, I'll take care of the sniping." Joey was unsure of that. He saw how Clamps twitched with excess energy. "I dunno," the large gray robot said "I think you're a bit too energized." 

"What do you mean 'too energized'?" Clamps said. He then punch part of the casino wall behind him. He panted with adrenaline. Joey said "I mean you should probably lay off them for a minute." Clamps felt insulted. This drove the small bronze robot to ask "You think I can't handle my excess energy, huh?"

Joey could feel his batteries draining, but he managed to say, "That's not what I'm saying I just-." "Oh, so what you are saying is that I'm some little kid, here to amuse you!?" Clamps said. At this point, Clamps was close to crashing from all the energy flowing through him. Clamps fumed for a few minutes and after shouted "Alright, that's it!"

The smaller bronze robot didn't hurt Joey all that much, but Clamps did dent Joey. Joey was less concerned about dents and more about witnesses. Clamps tirade didn't last long though, for part way through it he crashed. Joey felt relieved, but soon he went into recharge mode. It was a miracle they even came out of their sleep at all. But as soon as they heard the name of their target arriving, they bolted to their positions.Joey searched for the target's face with haste while Clamps watched the door behind them.

Once the target was in Joey's sights, he shot the target square in the face. Oil dripped from the tycoon bot below. Congratulations to each other could wait for later, right now they had to get to the getaway car.

They drove with great speed, till they were out of the police's reach.Once in the safe zone, they laughed about their luck. "Hehe, those coppers are circling everywhere but here now." Clamps said. Joey mocked them by saying "Duh, which way did George, Which way did they go?" Clamps chuckled "That's them alright."Joey Chuckled one more time and said, "So, were those energy boost just addictive or..."

Clamps looked confused, "What do you mean?" Joey said "I just didn't think they'd be that strong unless zapped a bunch." The smaller robot said "What made you think that?" Joey parked the getaway car and said "You looked antsier than I thought they'd make you is all."

Clamps looked embarrassed and said, "Those were the strongest ones they had, trust me." Joey said "Really? Cause I got an empty one here and it says 'Mild intensity'." Clamps's embarrassment increased. Joey leaned towards him with curiosity. "So what's really going on?" The gray robot said. The gray robot said. Clamps averted his gaze and said "Okay, okay, I was just a bit worried about our first day doing this sorta thing. Especially about..." "What?" Joey asked with sincerity. "You." Clamps said. 

Joey grinned and said "Hehe, cute." Clamps blushed and said "I'm not cute! I'm just-I-." Joey chuckled and muttered "Sorry, you're a little tough guy, c'mere." Joey pulled his small accomplice towards him and hugged him. Clamps fought a tiny bit but soon succumbed to it. The bronze robot sighed and said "let's report back to the Donbot." "We will, but we can wait, right?" Joey said. Clamps grumbled, but didn't say no to that idea in his speech or body language.


End file.
